


Aeris i'm so fucking sorry in advance

by TaroChinoMochi



Category: IDK IS TEHRE A FANDOM
Genre: Fucking end me, Hell, Other, fornite dance, kill me, king julien - Freeform, madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroChinoMochi/pseuds/TaroChinoMochi
Summary: I literally wrote this out of pure boredom I want to die.  My grammer will now go to shit because i don't care anymore Also there are spoilers for thh
Kudos: 2





	Aeris i'm so fucking sorry in advance

Okay so Aeris was in a killing game and then became a murder mystery solver and ended Danganronpa but then they made there own killing game so there for Danganronpa really isn't fuckin over what the fuck is this bullshit I will pull lawsuit. Even though we be sad and despair full. But then again they like to inflict despair upon us because Danganronpa upupupupupupup fucking uupupupupup.   
  
As a reward for falling into dispear they give vacation to the is land of Madagascar. So they got on the fucking plane, they brought there whole computer set up to plane Danganronpa on the plane. They decieded to fucking stream but then there was no wifi on the fucking Plain Tsumugi on plane on a plane on a plane. They went up to teh front seat and inflicted despair onto the SHSL Piolet and they died on the fucking spot. They weren't even fucking flying anyway, there were on there phone watching Gacha Life shit. "What the fuck is this bullshit." Aeris said as they fucking destroyed the phone. Aeris's dad Kyoko Kirigir fucking freaked out that there missing on an island in the middle of teh fucking ocean.   
  
The plain fucking crash landed, and it was fuckign Gacha Life's kuns fault. They fucking crashed into a tree. Aeris yeeted themself the fuck out of the plain. They landed in a statue in the shade of MSFRESHASIAN. they jumped the fuck of there statue as it looks like fucking shit, it had "YOU WERE CARRIED BY MRFRESHASAIN" all fucking over it. They inflicted despair on it and set it on fucking fire "My dad would be fukcing proud of me" Kyoko was there but she knew she would have a fucking lawsuit on her hands when Aeris came home from the killing game. Aeris walked the fuck around until they got to the beach, "Dammit all I need is Komaede and it would have been fucking perfect" Until they remember "Oh fucking yeah I brought my life size Komaeda cardboard cutour they i fucking stole form that cringy ass fangirl" They pulled it out of here luggage from the plana to get the board. While they were getting the fucking komeeda out of there luggade, this fucking flip phone started fucking ringing. Aeris picked it the fuck up "What the fuck do you want" On the other end it was fucking YandereDev "Hey um Senpai, I need you to copyright strike this Channel called Aeris Akamatsu because they hurt my feelings in this video and I hate them because they hate me and I need to be the perfect game developer" "Fuck you I am Aeris FUCKING Akamatsu go back to fucking finishing Yandere Simulator Bitch, If that's your top fucking priority Go back to fucking work" Aeris fuking hung up on YandereDev because honestly who the fuck wants to listen to him. Do I need to put a warning in this fanfic because I put him in here? WHOCARES? 

So they fucking dragged the Komaeda Statue down and laid down on the sand. "Dammit if i fucking only had the fucking audio recording of Nagito fucking saying Hey can you hear me." Then fucking kig julian appeared because remember this is a Madagascar fanfic "Hey Can you hear me?" kink Julian said. "Ew your not every fucking dumbass 12 year old's husband/boyfriend/soulmate like the fuckin sans fangirls." "Well of course I am I'm Kink Julian-" Were his last fucking words he said before Aeris beat the fucking daulights out of him and ended his existance as a whole. So King Julian's partner that I did not google search just now Maurice found Kig Julan dead on the ground from Aeris's despair ful punch upupupupupup. King Julian's death look exactly like fucking Sayaka's. "Well since I'm your Ultimate Supremem Fucking Leader, and the self proclaimed next Junko Fucking Enoshima. Your last ruler fucking died." Okay so now Aeris is the fucking Ultimate Supremem leader like fucking Kokichi great, or this can go absolutely to shit who the fuck cares. "I'm renaming this fucking island jabberwalk." 

**Author's Note:**

> Better writen then Yandere simulator


End file.
